The guiding of medical instruments, particularly endoscopes, within the intestine, frequently entails problems. Using instruments without a specific device to guide them, the forward movement can only be accomplished by applying pressure from outside the body, either directly on the instrument itself or, indirectly through pressure on the corresponding part of the body. Due to the many turns of the intestine, such guidance, without an accessory device, can be problematic, time consuming and frequently painful for the patient; particularly when it is necessary to enter into further inwardly located sections of the intestine. Finally, there is the risk of perforation or other forms of injury of the intestine by moving the instrument forward.
It is known to insert such a medical instrument stepwise with intermittent engagements with the intestine wall. For this there is provided at the distal end of the instrument an accessory device which consists of at least two parts, which may lie against the intestine wall for purpose of support, and which are movable toward each other along the axial direction of the instrument. In this manner a forward movement of the instrument within the body at the distal end of the instrument is accomplished, so that the following part of the instrument is practically pulled into the intestine. Such a device is known from DE 36 31 352 A1.
Such accessory devices for the guidance of these instruments within the intestine generally serve their purpose. However, in practice they also have disadvantages. For this caterpillar-like known movement within the intestine is time consuming and entails a latent risk of injuring the intestine wall. Such guiding devices are also technically complex and thus susceptible to damage. Finally, there are frequently design-related problems in the cleaning and disinfection process, since these devices cannot, for cost reasons, be produced as disposable items. This is of particular importance due to the increasing problem of AIDS.
From this background, the object of the invention is to create a medical instrument of this type, with a device for the guidance within the intestine, which allows a smooth and safe guiding within the intestine with almost complete avoidance of the previously mentioned disadvantages.